A glimpse into the past and future!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Just a little story on how Black Star and Maka met, and then a little future look at them together. Black Star x Maka fic... Cute!


"Waa!"

Crying could be heard all over Death City. The young girl had fallen and scrapped her knee, and couldn't hold back her tears. The young Maka cried out for her Mama and Papa, but they were too far off to hear the poor girl.

"Are you alright?"

Young Maka looked up to see an unfamiliar boy with spikey blue hair. His ocean eyes were full of concern as he looked down on her. Maka sniffled as she shook her head, pointing to her knee.

The boys eyes dirfted to her knee and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandage, opening it and placing it on her knee. The girl's eyes widened as she starred at him.

"Better now?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Maka nodded. She tried opening her mouth to question the boys name, but he ran off before she could get the words out. Maka pulled herself to her feet and ran the opposite way to find her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" She called as she ran, ignoring the pain in her knee.

She found her parents talking with Lord Death. She threw herself into her mother's leg and smiled. "Mama! Mama!"

Her mother bend down so they were closer to the same eye level. "What is it darling?" She asked her daughter sweetly.

Maka giggled and pointed to her knee. "I fell, and got a bo-bo... but a boy came along and helped me!"

Maka's mother raised an eye brow to her daughter. "Who was this boy?"

Maka shrugged. "Me dunno~"

"What did he look like?" Her father asked, cutting into their converstation.

Maka paused to think for a moment. "Blue!"

"Blue?" He mother echoed in confusion.

Maka nodded while grinning.

Lord Death who had been listening began to laugh. "She must be talking about Black Star."

Maka's mother now stood and faced Lord Death. "Black Star, but isn't he-"

"Yes. I took him in when he was a baby. Don't worry, he is no danger toward your daughter," Lord Death assured them.

Maka's mother smiled as she looked back down at young Maka. "Well, why don't you go thank him?"

Maka smiled. "Okay~!" With that she ran off giggling.

Maka ran around the academy aimlessly in search of the boy. She searched all the places she loved to play but still had no luck. Finally she sat down on the steps in front of the academy and sighed.

"I'll never find him," She pouted.

Suddenly she heard a yelling coming from above her. Her eyes glanced upwards and saw a figure on top of one of the great poles that came out of the building. Maka gasped as she stood up, looking toward the sky.

"B-Blue..." She whispered. "Blue!" She cried louder. "Blue, don't hurt yourself!" She screamed.

The boy looked down and saw a tiny girl screaming at him, he laughed and jumped down in front of her. Maka gasped.

"Blue?"

"Blue?" He echoed.

Maka nodded.

The boy just laughed. "It's Black Star. What is your name?"

Maka brightened. "Black... Star?"

He nodded.

"Mine is Maka Albarn!" She told him happily.

He smiled. "Is your knee better?"

She nodded before looking upwards. "Why were you up there?"

Black Star followed her gaze upwards before laughing. "It's fun up there, but dangerous; you'd never be able to do it!"

Maka scoffed at the boy. "Could so!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah I could!" She pouted.

Black Star reached out and ruffled Maka's hair; he was a year older and a fair bit taller. He thought her childish ways were cute.

"Hey!" She pouted pushing his hand away and trying to fix her hair. "Leave my hair alone!"

Black Star laughed. "Sorry."

Maka giggled at him.

"Well, I will see you around!" He told her as he turned and began to run away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Maka called after him.

He stopped and turned to look at her again. "To go and train!"

"Can I come and watch?"

Black Star shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

Maka smiled and ran after him, following along side him to the training area.

Maka had been at the training area before, but never to train. She often watched her parents train. Black Star wandered over to a sword and picked it up.

"Are you a meister?" Maka asked, taking a seat on a log.

Black Star's eyes locked on the blade as he spoke. "Yeah. What about you?"

Maka giggled. "I'm a scythe meister, like my mother!"

Black Star shifted his gaze toward Maka. "Cool! Maybe we will be in the same class."

Maka smiled. "I hope so!"

Black Star smiled as he stepped forward to a log filled of cuts. Maka tilted her head as she watched. Black Star began thrusting and slicing at the log. Maka's eyes widened in disbielf at the speed Black Star possessed.

"You're fast!" Maka exclaimed.

Black Star stopped to wipe his forehead of sweat. He looked over at Maka with eyes of compassion. "Thank you."

Maka smiled again. "Can you show me!"

He was taken aback from this. "B-But... didn't you say you were a scythe meister?"

Maka nodded meekly.

"Then, if I showed you anything, it'd mess you up."

Maka pouted.

Black Star stuck the sword back in the ground before moving to sit beside Maka. "Hey, I bet you're very strong. Don't try and learn something that isn't your fortie."

Maka looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Really? Me? Strong?"

Black Star laughed and nodded. "Yes."

Maka reached around Black Star's torso and hugged him tightly.

"Wh-Whoa!" Black Star was taken off-guard as he hugged Maka back.

"I'm glad I met you." Maka told the boy as she sighed in relaxation.

Black Star nodded. "Me too, Maka."

* * *

><p>"Do you remember how we met?" Maka asked her husband as she held their son tightly in her arms.<p>

Black Star, who had their daughter in his arms, nodded. "Of course. It was very long ago from now."

Maka walked forward and kissed Black Star deeply. "I couldn't imagine life without you," she murmered against his lips.

Black Star smiled as he looked from Maka to their children. "Me neither."

Maka giggled as she put their son to bed, as Black Star followed her lead putting their daughter to bed.

The couple left the room and into the living room where Black Star grabbed Maka by the waist. She giggled as she stared intently into his eyes. "I love you, Maka."

Maka giggled again as she kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Black Star."

* * *

><p>AN: Heh, I didn't know where I was goin' with this one, so I just kinda did this at the end XD Anyway... here's another Black Star x Maka fic. ^^<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
